Conventional radio frequency (RF) transceivers include a series transmit switch and a series receive switch to couple an antenna to a transmit chain and a receive chain, respectively, of the transceiver. Because of the magnitude of the transmit power, the series receive switch needs to have high breakdown to isolate the receive chain during transmit mode. Because the series receive switch is in the signal path, the series receive switch increases a noise factor (NF) of the receiver input.
It would be desirable to implement a transceiver resonant receive switch.